Literally Ivisible
by fishissnake
Summary: When Allicia gets a job at SHEILD she is beyond happy. And after a few years she accidently goes invisible infront of ther avengers. She blames the hulk.


_I walked slowly up to Maria with an uncertain look on my face._

_"Are you sure I can do this without... you know?"_

_"Honestly, I'm not sure. But I believe you can and you should too. Go in there, knock them dead."_

That was 2 years ago. She all ready had a job in SHEILD back then so I am almost certain she pulled some strings. Now she is a general and I am her second in command. She does all the public speaking and people talking because my problem has gotten worse, I can hardly speak to someone other than her without _it _happening.

So you are probably all wondering what _it _is, and it is a certain skill I have. I turn invisible when I want to and when I feel extreme emotion, so put that together with being a extremely shy and anti-social person and BAM! What do you get? Turning invisible when I talk to people.

It used to be manageable, like in high school, I only really needed to worry when a speech had to be performed. So I was 'sick' a lot. My shyness and anti-socialness kept growing until how it is today; only being able to talk to a certain amount of people a day(other than Maria) or else I pass out from the strain of having to hold my power away. I am actually really surprised nobody has found out about it yet.

"Hey Ally, can you have this on my desk by Thursday, Fury will go wild if it's not in by Friday." Maria handed me some papers.

"Yep I can do that." I said, while ruffling through the papers, "Got to be hard always having Fury breathing down your neck right?"

"Yeah, I feel like a holiday sometimes ya know?"

"Please don't. We all know what will happen if you take a holiday."

"And what would that be Agent Grier?" My eyes widened in shock. Oh my freaking god. Tony Stark. Talking. To me. I need to go away know. Before I turn invisible. I can already see myself fading a little.

"Yeah so, in by Thursday right?" Maria nodded quickly, understanding the situation. "OK seeya." I speed walked off, papers in hand ready to start editing them.

"Love your accent Agent Grier!" Tony yelled down the hall to me. I really need to get out of here.

Once I was back at my office I sighed in relief. It's not that I fancy the guy, hell no. I just get overly embarrassed by social situations to the point that I... ya know, do my party trick. I cleaned up my desk, packing my things away for tomorrow into my backpack. What? She doesn't carry a briefcase? Well not everyone can pull off that look, without looking like they're carrying a bomb.

I walked slowly down the hall, gazing upon the really intresting white-washed halls. I was thinking that they should really paint them a more interesting colour, when I heard a roar. Great. Just great.

Suddenly the roaring great green monster, hulk, smashed through the wall, bits of debris flying everywhere. You know, a usual day at the office. Stark must of pissed off Banner again. I quickly changed my weight to very heavy, not so that I would fall through the floor, but heavy enough for the debris not to hurt me. Oh, another one of my 'Party Tricks' is the ability to change my weight and my temperature. Luckily that is not affected by my emotions. Wouldn't want to fall or burn through the floor every time someone talks to me now would I? I can imagine it; 'Hey how you goi-' oh she fell through the floor again,better get that repaired.

Hulk roared again, gaining my attention. He was looking straight at me. Where are the avengers? I was just about to turn invisible, when Stark flew through the whole in the wall, in his suit of course, and started battling Hulk. The rest of the avengers appeared and managed to tire him out, meanwhile I was staring,watching in awe at the fluidity of their team work. Big mistake there. Eventually Hulk turned back into Dr Banner, who weakly managed to say "I hate you stark." Before passing out onto the floor.

"Oh look who it is! It's female Hugh Jackman," Damn you Stark. Damn You. "What did you do to get the Hulk's attention, mate?" Stark asked me in a really bad ozzie accent. The rest of the avengers turned to me, just realizing I was there. Oh poop. I have held back my powers for too many people today and mah body just don't like that. Dark spots danced in front of my eyes, and as the world was fading to black, I heard multiple people shouting my name. Right before I passed out I heard Maria mutter this:

"Oh, no, no, no, Ally." What did I do?

* * *

I woke up in the hospital ward where I was greeted by the avengers. Wait, what the hell are the avengers doing here? I felt myself fading but quickly got a grip on it.

"It's okay Ally, they know," Spoke the soft voice of Maria. I let myself go invisible with a sigh of releif, hearing multiple gasps from the avengers.

"I'm too tired for this shit Mari. How. Do they. Bloody know?" I asked her, my voice seething with anger, my accent becoming thicker in rage. I think I shocked everyone with how I was talking to one of SHEILD's leading agents. Oh and the fact that I was talking at all. "Does _he _know Mari, cause you are fucked if he does." I ended on a laugh, but not a good one.

"When you passed out you, faded away," She said with a sigh, her voice tired and worried. I immediately felt guilty for the way I talked to her, "every one was evacuated including Fury so he didn't see anything. But all the avengers were there to see what the commotion was. So they, saw you turn invisible." Good, she indirectly told me that I didn't turn really heavy or really cold or anything like that.

"Sorry Mari. I'm just a bit overwhelmed." I turned back visible, they were still pretty shocked and were staring at me. "Hey can you guys, err, leave please. Oh and don't tell Fury or I will murder you in your sleep." I yawned.

"She is joking right?" Stark asked Maria, who shook her head, looking amused. Once the door slammed shut I got up and hugged Maria, crying into her shoulder.

"They will tell Fury, and then I will either have to be detained like some sort of criminal or be forced join the team." I sobbed into her shoulder.

"But is being on the team really that bad? You will get a chance to use your powers for once, you get to be a hero and fight crime and you will feel a lot better." I was silent for a few seconds.

"I'm going to go okay? I'll be at the beach, probably either sleeping or destroying sand castles, I don't feel like surfing today."

"It's okay. You go do that." She spoke soothingly.

I walked out of the business building to the apartment building a couple of meters away. I jogged up the steps and checked the time, 2 in the afternoon. Perfect, but that doesn't cheer me up. I put on my black (to match my mood) bikini and put on some denim jean shorts and a loose flowy singlet. To finish it off I put on my sunscreen and sunnies and grabbed a towel while running out the door. I put on my thongs (aka Flip flops) and started to walk to the car park. I then heard a whistle. A wolf whistle. It probably wasn't aimed towards me so I kept walking. But then stark had to go up to me.

"Hey where ya goin mate?" He said in a really bad ozzie accent. Immediately I turned invisible.

"To the north pole." I answered sarcasticly in an equilly bad American accent.

"I will never get used to that. And your going there, dressed like that?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to the beach stark. It's called using sarcasm." And with that I hopped in my car and sped away, even more angry than I was before. It's time for some road rage. I'm joking... I think.


End file.
